Resident Evil Terminator 2
by Liquid
Summary: See what happens when I replace charactors from T2 with ones from Resident Evil.
1. The Story

A whole bunch of people died on July 22, 2052. The city of Angels had become the city of Toast, and the survivors lived only to face a new nightmare:  
The war against the bio-weapons.  
The Umbrella Corperation had created a super computer called Bob, and it went psyco after failing to discover how many licks it took to get to the tootse roll center of a tootse pop.  
The humans were bitch slapped left and right, and all seemed lost.  
That's when it happened.  
Somehow the humans turned it around, and beat the shit out of them. It was all because of one man:  
Steve Burnside.  
Being desperate to win, the bio-weapons sent two super beings into the past.  
The first was (by accident) programed to strike at Jill Valentine. It got caught in a giant mouse trap and was crushed.  
The second was programed to strike at Steve himself when he was still a teenaged little bastard.  
As before, the resistance was able to send a lone warrior. The only person dumb enough to take this mission on.  
It is only a question of who would reach him first. 


	2. New Clothes

It was the middle of the night, and all was quiet outside the stab-n-jab club.  
A trucker was flying through the parking lot drunk off his ass, when he saw a bright light, and felt a light thump on the front of his truck.  
He then drove off, and Chris Redfield was knocked unconsious for about an hour.  
When he finally got up, he remembered that he was naked, so he ran over to the club so that he could steal some clothes from someone.  
He then walked in, and everyone started to snicker at his small penis.  
"Shut the hell up"! Chris yelled. "It's not the size that counts, it's how you use it"!  
"What the hell are you doing here"? A big man asked.  
"I want your clothes". "Give them to me".  
"You forgot to say please".  
He then burned Chris with his cigar, making him scream like a girl. Then 5 guys grabbed Chris, and tossed him out the door.  
"I didn't want your clothes anyway"! Chris yelled as he got up.  
He then saw another biker comming, so he ducked behind a bush, and grabbed him.  
After an intence ass kicking, Chris finally managed to knock the biker out, and he took his clothes, shotgun, and motorcycle.  
***  
Across town there was an electrical disturbance reported, so a police officer was sent (without backup, all alone, weapon on safe) to investagate it.  
"Hello"? The officer called. "I'm a dumbass, come and kill me".  
"You want to be killed"? Wesker asked as he came into the light.  
"Yes". "I've got 3 spoiled brat teenagers, my wife is cheating on me, my car is about to get reposessed, and".  
"Heard enough".  
Wesker than snapped his neck, and took his stuff.  
He then got into the car, and typed in the name:  
Burnside, Steve.  
It then gave him all the info that he needed.  
He then started the engine, and was off. 


	3. Closing In

Steve lived in the ghetto. Yes, I said the ghetto.  
He lived on the second floor of one of the local crack houses with his cousin Loc Dog and his cousin's drug addict father.  
Right now they were outside getting ready to take thier dirt bike for a spin. Well it wasn't really thiers, they had stolen it the day before.  
That's when Loc Dog's father came out.  
"Hey you little shits"! He yelled. "You was supposed to work the corner"!  
"Fuck you"! They yelled.  
They then took off.  
***  
"So where we going"? Loc Dog asked.  
"To the mall". Steve replied. "But we got to get some cash first".  
They then pulled up to an ATM, and Steve began to hack into it.  
Meanwhile Loc Dog had an easier plan.  
He walked up to an old man, and drew his gun.  
"Fool, break yourself"! He yelled. "Now fork the cash"!  
The old man then ninja chopped him, and took his watch.  
"What happened to you"? Steve asked as they got on the bike.  
"Nothing". He replied as they took off.  
***  
Wesker parked the car, and walked up to the door of the crack house.  
He then knocked on the door, and some dude came to the door.  
"Hi". Wesker said. "I'm looking for".  
"SHIT"! The man yelled as he slammed the door. "IT'S THE COPS"!  
He then came under heavy fire as he ran back to the car, and drove off.  
***  
Now at the mall, Steve and Loc Dog were blowing cash in the arcade, unaware of Chris walking on the bottom floor while carrying a box of roses, and Wesker asking around.  
"Fool, I got's to get some quarters". Loc Dog said as he walked towards the change machiene.  
Wesker then approched him.  
Without even saying anything, he ran back to Steve and told him to run like a bitch.  
Then he drew his gun and pointed it at Wesker.  
"Break yourself"! He yelled as he put 3 rounds into Wesker's chest.  
Wesker then swatted him away and ran after Steve.  
Steve was running down the hall, when he saw Chris comming towards him.  
So he turned around and saw Wesker just comming into the hall.  
Wesker then drew his gun.  
"Get down"! Chris yelled as he ripped open the rose box revieling....  
......nothing.  
"Shit". Chris said. "I knew that I forgot something".  
Wesker then pulled the trigger, and it clicked.  
"Fuck". Wesker said. "Jammed".  
Steve then ran down a starewell, and Chris rushed Wesker.  
Wesker then bitch slapped him into the wall, and kicked him down the hall.  
Wesker then followed Steve down the stairs, and got into the garage just as Steve was taking off.  
He then easily caught up with the bike, and was about to grab Steve, when he was hit by a semi.  
***  
By this time Chris had recovered, and gotten his shotgun back from the flower shop.  
He then went to the garage, and started his motorcycle. 


	4. The Chase And Jill

Steve flew down the street on the dirt bike as Wesker chased him in his newly aquired semi.  
"What the fuck is this guy's deal"?! Steve yelled as he turned down a less used section of the street.  
Wesker then followed, plowing into an ice cream truck, sending it flying, and scattering ice cream all over the block.  
Needless to say, Wesker was the new hero of every kid in town.  
Anyway, by this time Wesker was getting closer and closer to Steve, and Chris was now on a street that was above the semi, so he fired a few rounds, missing the truck, and hitting a troupe of mimes.  
"Oops"! He yelled to the now dead mimes. "My bad"!  
However, he forgot to watch where he was going, and he went over the edge, and landed right next to Steve.  
He then pulled Steve onto his bike, and aimed the shotgun at Wesker.  
But they hit a bump, causing Chris to shoot his own back tire, which made them do a quick turn onto a side street.  
Wesker was laughing, and he forgot to look where he was going, so he crashed into a wall, making the semi explode in a flash of firey death.  
Chris and Steve then rode away as Wesker pulled himself from the flames.  
***  
Meanwhile, at the mentel ward.  
Dr. Birkin was walking down the hall with a few other doctors.  
"This patient up here is one whacked out bitch". He said. "She believes that a bio-weapon called Wesker was sent back through time to kill her".  
"Really". The other doctor said.  
"It gets better". "It wasn't supposed to go after her at all". "A programming error caused it to mistake her for a woman called.......Burnside I think the name was".  
"I've never heard that one before".  
"She also said that a soldier was sent back to protect her". "But he was killed by the machiene, so she crushed it in a giant mouse trap". "Ah, here we are".  
He walked up to the door, and saw Jill doing pullups.  
"Good morning, Jill". He said.  
"Go fuck yourself". She replied.  
"Now, there is no need for that".  
"How's your head"?  
".....Just fine".  
He turned back to the other doctor.  
"Two weeks ago, she smashed me in the head with a fire extinguisher". "Let's move on". 


	5. We Need Help

The sun had set, and Steve told Chris to pull up to a phone.  
"My Uncle is one cracked out bastard". Steve said as he went up to the phone. "But I gotta warn him".  
He then searched his pockets as Chris got off the bike.  
"You got a quarter"? Steve asked.  
Chris then punched the lock, and screamed in pain.  
"I just have to ask". Steve said. "Why would they send you"?  
He then found a quarter, and dialed the number.  
***  
His uncle picked up the phone.  
"Hello"? He asked.  
Steve moved away from the phone.  
"Something's wrong". Steve said. "He's never clean enough to find the phone".  
Chris then picked up the phone.  
"Hello". Chris said.  
"Who is this"? His uncle said.  
"It's Steve".  
"No it's not". "You sound nothing like him".  
"Yes, I do".  
"No, you don't".  
"Do".  
"Dont".  
"DO"!  
"DON'T"!  
Chris then hung up.  
"Fuck him". He said as they got on the bike.  
***  
Steve's uncle then hung up the phone, and shook with fear as Wesker pushed the gun deeper into his head.  
Wesker had killed every crack head in the building, and now he couldn't get Steve to come home.  
He then pulled the trigger, and walked out.  
***  
"So, what do we do now"? Steve asked.  
"No clue". Chris replied. "I'm kind of playing this by ear".  
"Who would be stupid enough to send you to protect me"?  
"You did".  
"Well, that says alot for my future intellegence".  
"I was the only one dumb enough to get into the thing".  
"I see"....."I need someone who can actually keep me safe"....."Let's go break Jill Valentine out of the nut house".  
"Why"?  
"Because you suck at everything".  
"Ok".  
They then turned onto another street, and headed for the nut house.  
***  
Wesker was very fast, so he pulled into the driveway, and parked his car before Chris and Steve could get there.  
He then went inside, and went up to the desk.  
"Do you have a Jill Valentine here"? He asked.  
"Sure do". Chief Iorns replied. "What do you want with her"?  
"I'm going to kill her".  
"Ok".  
Iorns then opened the door, and Wesker began his search.  
***  
Chris pulled up to the gate, and blew off the guards head with the shotgun.  
"He'll live". He then said.  
"You blew off his head". Steve said.  
"It's just a flesh wound". The guard said. "I can still take you".  
"But your head's off". Chris said.  
"No, it's not".  
Chris then shot him 3 more times, and they then parked the bike in the garage, and went inside.  
***  
Jill Valentine had escaped her room.  
She had done this by discovering that the guards only PRETEND to lock the rooms.  
So she now crept quietly down the hall, towards the one lonely guard.  
She then proceded to kick him in the balls, and slam his head into the wall.  
Then she took his billy club, and continued down the hall. 


	6. The Escape

Jill made her way down the hall towards the small office where Dr. Birkin was talking with another doctor.  
"So I says to him". Birkin said. "Rectom"? "Damn near killed him"!  
They then started laughing.  
That's when Jill knocked the other doctor out with the billy club, and smashed Birkin's arm.  
"You bitch"! He yelled. "You broke my arm"!  
"Want me to show you a little trick to make you forget all about the pain in your arm"? She asked.  
"What's that"?  
She then kicked him in the balls, and then made him walk down the hall while he cried like a girl.  
***  
Wesker continued his search, and he then came to the office where the other doctor was just regaining consiousness.  
"What happened"? Wesker asked.  
***  
Jill was making him move down the hall, when an orderly grabbed her.  
She then punched him in the head, and ran towards the elevators.  
Dr. Birkin then sounded the alarm, and 5 orderlys were soon after her.  
She ran through a door that was made of metal bars, and when it shut, it jammed, so they had to go around.  
Jill then pushed the button for the elevator, and when it opened, Chris stepped out.  
"You"! She yelled. "I'll kill you"!  
Chris then ran down the hall, while Jill chased him.  
An orderly then tripped him, and the other's didn't seem to notice that it wasn't Jill that they were beating into the ground.  
"Help him"! Steve yelled.  
Jill then kicked one in the head, put one through a window, punched out two more, and smashed the last one's head into the wall.  
Dr. Birkin just stood there.  
Then they saw Wesker standing at the very other end of the hall.  
He then started running towards them, but slammed into the bar door, and was knocked on his ass.  
He then ripped the door off of the wall, and started walking towards them.  
"RUN"! Chris yelled.  
They then ran into an elevator, and they heard Wesker slam into the door, and fall onto his ass again.  
Then something fell on top of the elevator.  
"I thought that I killed him". Jill said.  
Wesker then punched through the cieling, and began to choke Chris.  
Jill then poked Wesker in the eye, making him let go of Chris. Then Chris seemed to do something right when he fired the shotgun at Wesker.  
Then they realised that Chris could never do anything right.  
The dumbass had shot the cable, and they were now falling.  
***  
Once they hit, Wesker fell through the cieling, and was knocked out on the floor.  
The others then ran out, and stole a cop car as Wesker was getting up.  
Chris then floored it out of the garage as Wesker ran fast enough to keep up.  
Wesker then dived at the car, but missed, making him eat the concrete.  
He then got up, and ran as fast as he could, but the car was too far away.  
"God damn, pig shit, son of a bitch, mother fucker, dick licker, fag bitch"! Wesker yelled as the tail lights dissapeared.  
"Hey"! Another cop said as he pulled up on his motorcycle. "You alright"?  
"Fine". Wesker replied. "Say, that's a nice bike". 


	7. Heading South

The headlights were off as Chris drove down the road, and they were all pretty shook up.  
"Can you even see anything"? Steve asked.  
A bicycle then bounced off the hood, and was folowed by a scream.  
"Can't see a damn thing". He replied.  
"Just head south". Jill said. "We have to get as far away from the city as possible"....."But we should ditch this car first".  
***  
Chris then pulled into an auto garage of some kind, and they hid the car inside.  
Steve then went to sleep in the back seat, and Jill sat in the front, watching Chris, who had posted himself at the window.  
She only looked away for a second, then she looked back, and saw that he had passed out on the floor.  
***  
The next morning they were on the road again in a new car, heading south.  
"Keep it under 60". Jill said. "We don't want to get pulled over".  
"If you are such a great driver". He replied. "Why don't we switch places"?  
She then smacked him in the back of the head.  
"What was that for"? He asked.  
"Mouth off again, bitch". She said. "And see what happens".  
Chris then mumbled something, and slowed down.  
They soon came to a resturant, and went inside to eat.  
A troupe of mimes was watching them.  
"Hey". One of them signed to the others. "That's the mother fucker who killed the others on the highway".  
They then walked over, and all of them grabbed Chris and dragged him outside.  
"What was that"? Steve asked as he and Jill were sill looking at the menus.  
"A bunch of mimes just took Chris away". She replied. "Ooo, they have chocholate cake here".  
***  
They were now once again on the road, and Chris looked like he had just gotten his ass beat by a bunch of mimes.  
"It was wierd". He said. "They only did mime punches". "I didn't feel a thing".  
They were now in the middle of no where.  
"Turn here". Jill said.  
They then drove for a few miles in silence.  
"So". Jill said. "How does this evil super computer come about"?  
"I guess that the most responsible person would have to be Leon Kennedy".  
"Tell me about him".  
"What do you want to know"?  
"Everything". "Where he lives, what he does, everything".  
***  
Soon after the long and boring ass story of Leon Kennedy, they arrived at a run down trailer.  
As soon as they got out, they came under heavy fire from the drug lords that had taken over Mexico.  
Jill and Chris returned fire, killing all of them.  
"Did I just kill who I aimed at"? Chris asked.  
"No". Jill said. "You killed the Chicken, and the broken down truck".  
They then walked up to the trailer.  
"Ok". Jill said. "I'm gonna steal thier stuff, while you two take the weapons that are hidden over there".  
Chris and Steve then walked over to an obvious secret door in the sand.  
Chris then grabbed it, and pulled up on it as hard as he could. His face turned red, and it looked like he was about to bust a vein.  
Once he let go, Steve pushed it open.  
"It slides". Steve said.  
Chris then jumped inside, and Steve followed.  
It was full of all kinds of weapons.  
***  
Soon they were all geared up and ready to go.  
"What's our next move"? Steve asked.  
"We have to get this Kennedy guy, and then we have to destroy, destroy, DESTROY"! "HAHAHAHA"!  
Chris and Steve just looked at her.  
"Sorry". She said. "I was in the moment". 


	8. Attempted Murder And Mudwrestling

We are now at the home of Leon Kennedy, and his wife Claire.  
Leon was sitting at his computer, doing very important research that could decide the fate of all manking.  
"Unreal Tournamant 2 is the shit"! Leon yelled as he blew away yet another horrible monster.  
"I thought that you were working". Claire said from the other room. "We were supposed to see that new movie tonight".  
"Sorry, honey, too much work to do tonight DIE YOU GREEN BLOODED BASTARD"!  
"What"?  
"Nothing, honey".  
He then saw a peanut on the floor. And since he obayed the 3 day rule, he reached down with full intent to eat it.  
Then a bullet slammed into his monitor.  
"What the fuck"? He asked.  
Then more bullets came, and he hit the floor.  
"Leon, what's happening"?! Claire yelled.  
"Someone's shooting at us"! He yelled.  
Then Jill kicked down the door, and came in shooting.  
"Tell Johnny that I'll have his money tomorrow"! Leon yelled. "Just please don't hurt me"!  
Jill was about to finish him off, when Claire tackled her and they fell to the floor.  
"Cool". Chris said as he and Steve walked in. "A chick fight".  
They then sat down next to Leon.  
Jill punched Claire, and then Claire kicked Jill in the stomach. They then ripped eachother's clothes off, and fell into a convieniently placed pit of mud, where they continued to try to kill eachother.  
"This is the coolest thing that I have ever seen". Steve said.  
"I knew that my indoor mud pit idea would come in handy". Leon said.  
"You know". Chris said. "We really should do something".  
"You're right". "I'll be right back".  
He then left the room, and returned 2 minutes later with a fire hose.  
"Stand back". He yelled as he opened it all the way.  
The water then hit Jill and Claire, making them fall over.  
"Just keep the water going". Chris said. "And to think that people have to pay good money to see stuff like this".  
***  
Soon, Jill and Claire were calmed down, and dressed again.  
"So, who are you people"? Leon asked.  
"Show him". Steve said as he handed Chris a knife.  
"Show him what"? Chris asked.  
"Cut the skin off of your arm, so that he kan see your bones".  
"What the hell are you tripping on"?  
"Just do it".  
"If you want to see bones so bad, use your own".  
"PEOPLE"! Leon yelled. "I don't need to see anyone's bones". "Just tell me why your friend tried to kill me".  
Chris then gave the knife back to Steve.  
"Here's the deal". Chris said. "You will soon be responsible for creating a computer that will destroy the world".  
"Really"? Leon asked. "Cool".  
"It goes psycho after it fails to discover how many licks it takes to get to the tootse roll center of a tootse pop".  
"So the world is just not meant to know"?  
"Correct".  
"Damn". "Ok, then we have to destroy all of my files here, and then we have to destroy all of the research data at work".  
"Ok, so when do we start"? Steve asked.  
"Right now". Jill said as she lit a fuse that she seemed to get out of no where.  
The fuse was connected to a very big pile of dynomite.  
"What do we do"? Leon asked.  
"Run like a bitch"! Chris yelled as he took off.  
They got out of the house just before it exploded.  
***  
Meanwhile, Wesker' s bike was parked in an alley.  
"Attention units in vicinity". The radio said. "Arson reported on Front st.". "Suspects may be linked to recent escape from the nut house".  
"Ok, party's over". Wesker said as he and the 3 hookers sat up behind some garbage cans. "Daddy's got to get back to work".  
"Can't you stay a little longer"? One of them asked.  
"Ok, they can wait for 5 minutes".  
They then went back down.  
"I love my job". Wesker said. 


	9. Destroy All Research

It was night time at the Cybordine building, and one lone guard was at the desk as the 4 figures walked up to the door.  
Leon then used his card, and the door opened.  
"Hi, Carl". Leon said as they walked up to the desk. "I wanted to take my friends upstairs and show them around".  
"Bitch, who do you think your kidding"? Carl asked. "I can see that you all got guns up the ass, and besides you don't have any friends".  
Chris then knocked Carl out with a frozen summer sausage.  
"Where did you get that"? Jill asked.  
"From Leon's frige". He replied. "I was saving it for later".  
"Chris, do you realise what you just did"?  
"What"?  
"You did something right"!  
"I did not". "Did I"?  
They then got into the elevator, and soon they were on the correct floor, and moving towards a locked door.  
Leon's card did the trick, and they continued onward.  
"It's almost too easy". Chris said.  
"What the hell did you just say"? Jill asked.  
"What"?  
"Of course it's too easy, right up untill some idiot says that it's too easy". "It's the ultimate jinx".   
"Just what the hell were you thinking"? Steve asked. "Or were you not thinking at all".  
***  
At that exact moment, the other guard came into the room.  
"Carl". He said. "Goddamn it, you can't just leave the desk like that".  
He then walked into the bathroom, and saw Carl tied up and gagged, with the summer sausage stuck up his ass.  
"Oh, shit"! The other guard yelled as he ran out of the bathroom.  
He then returned with a video camera.  
"The boys are never gonna believe this one". He said as he recorded it.  
***  
Meanwhile, Wesker parked his bike in Leon's driveway, and walked up to the burning wreckage, where Claire was roasting a marshmello on it.  
"What happened here"? Wesker asked.  
"Some fool came over and blew it up". Claire said.  
"Did they look like these people"?  
He then held up a picture of them.  
"That's them". She said.  
"Where did they go"? He asked.  
His radio then came on.  
"Attention all units". It said. "Suspects spotted at the Cybordine building".  
"I gotta go". Wesker said.  
"See ya". She replied.  
He then rode off.  
***  
Jill and Steve set up the explosives in record time.  
"Can I help"? Chris asked.  
"NO"! They yelled. "Just stay in that chair, and for god's sake, don't touch anything"!  
Leon then ran into the room.  
"We got company". He said.  
"Cops"? Chris asked.  
"No, girl scouts". "YES, IT'S THE COPS"!  
Chris then grabbed a bag of weapons, and ran over to the window. There he pulled out a mini gun and began to empty it at the cops.  
They then returned fire, and Chris dropped the gun and ran like a bitch.  
"I think that I pissed them off". Chris said.  
Just then the SWAT team busted in, and began firing at them.  
Everyone dove for cover, but Leon was shot atleast 23 times, sending him down.  
They then snuck past the SWAT team and got into an elevator while the team was checking on Leon.  
"Guess what"? Leon said as he held the detonator up. "You are all going to hell".  
He then dropped it, and the top half of the building exploded.  
***  
The elevator had crashed, and the remaining members of SWAT had shot tear gas at them.  
Chris had tried to walk through it, but had fallen over and began coughing due to the gas. So, Jill had to shoot the guys, steal a van, and get them out of there.  
Wesker had seen them get out, and since he was on the top floor, he was at a loss as to what he should do.  
Then he saw the helicoptor.  
He then got his bike up to full speed, crashed out the window, and flew towards the chopper....and missed it by two feet.  
"OH, SHIT"! He yelled as the ground got alot closer.  
He then crash landed, got up, and stole a convieniently placed semi.  
Then he started it up, and the chase began. 


	10. The Final Battle

Jill had the gas to the floor as she tried to keep ahead of Wesker, who was rapidly gaining on them in his semi.  
"Do something"! She yelled at Chris.  
"Like what"? He asked.  
"Shoot at him"!  
Chris then picked up his grenade launcher, and aimed it at the semi.  
He fired, and missed, hitting an ATM, making money fly all around.  
He reloaded, and fired again, this time hitting a prison bus, allowing the inmates to escape.  
The semi then rammed into them, making Chris drop the grenade launcher.  
"I'm getting sick of you"! Chris yelled as he picked up an M-16, and jumped onto the semi's hood.  
He then lost his balance, and saved himself only by grabbing the steering wheel, causing the semi to roll onto it's side, and start sliding even faster than when it was on wheels.  
Jill then drove into a steel mill, and crashed the van into a wall.  
The semi then crashed, sending Chris flying atleast 50 feet away. It then broke open, and Wesker climbed out of it just in time to be covered in the strange liquid that was stored inside.  
"What the hell"? Wesker asked. "Chocholate syrup"?  
It wasn't just any chocholate syrup. It was Hershey's magic shell syrup, so in a matter of seconds, Wesker was frozen in place.  
"Who's the bitch now"? Steve asked as they looked at Wesker.  
Then something bad happened.  
A bus full of women on thier way to the fat camp suddenly broke out of thier chains, and swarmed over the now very tastey Wesker.  
"We have to get out of here". Jill said.  
They then ran up some steps as the fat women left, and Wesker (now chocholate free) came after them.  
They had no where to run, when Wesker caught up to them.  
Chris then rushed him, and tackled him, sending them both back down to the bottem.  
Wesker then picked him up by the hair, and bitch slapped him into a wall. He then punched at Chris, but Chris moved, causing Wesker to punch thru the wall.  
Chris then picked up a fire extinguisher, and began to repedly bash Wesker in the head with it.  
This went well for a minute, until Wesker kicked Chris in the stomach, and freed himself.  
He then punched Chris in the head, and then grabbed him by the shirt collar.  
That's when Chris gave him a titty twister, making Wesker release him.  
Chris then poked him in the eyes, and kicked him in the stomach.  
Wesker then grabbed him by the forehead, and pushed him back so that Chris's punches couldn't hit him.  
He then picked Chris up over his head, and tossed him across the steel mill. Chris landed with a thud, and didn't get up.  
Wesker then went after Jill and Steve.  
***  
Jill and Steve backed away as Wesker came up the steps.  
"Ok, you son of a bitch". Jill said. "You want some of me"?  
She then picked up a metal pipe, and began swinging it around like a staf.  
Wesker then came forward, and she cracked him in the head, making him stumble backwards, towards the edge where a firey death awaited him.  
She then hit him again and again, making him stumble ever closer to the edge.  
He was one step away, and she swung....  
....and he caught it.  
"No"! She yelled as he slowly overpowered her. "No"!  
Wesker then tossed the pipe away, and kicked her across the platform, making her land right next to Steve.  
"It's over". Wesker said.  
"Yes, it is". Chris said as he aimed the grenade launcher and fired.  
The exploding shell slammed into Wesker's chest, and sent him over the edge, and into the molten steel.  
Wesker then suffered a horrible death.  
"Now, it's over". Chris said.  
"Not yet". Jill said. "You must be destroyed as well".  
"Fuck that shit".  
"But it could mean the destruction of mankind".  
"Would you jump in there if you were in my shoes"?  
".....No".  
"Let's just get the hell out of here". Steve said.  
  
THE END 


End file.
